Scarlet Witch, Heroic Age (Hero Datafile)
'Scarlet Witch '(Wanda Maximoff) Affiliations:' ''Solo d6 Buddy d10 Team d8 'Distinctions: 'Complicated Relationships ::: Overwhelming Guilt ::: Powerfully Unpredictable '' '''''Power Sets: CHAOS MAGIC Expert Sorcery d8, Telekinesis d6, Superhuman Durability d10 SFX:' Area Effect.' '''Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. ''SFX:' Gesture and Concentration.' '''When using a Chaos Magic power to create magical assets or inflict magical complications, add a d6 and step up the effect die. ''SFX:' Power at a Cost.' '''Spend 1 PP to step up Expert Sorcery for the rest of the Scene. Inflict a Scene-based complication equal to the new die size on all present. ''SFX:' Versatile, but Dangerous.' '''Split Expert Sorcery into 2d6 or 3d4. ''Limit:' Conscious Activation.' '''While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Chaos Magic. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Chaos Magic. If emotional trauma is received, shutdown Chaos Magic until you recover. ''Limit:' The Extent of Sorcery.' '''When you add Expert Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. ''Limit:' Exhausted.' '''Earn 1 PP and shutdown a Chaos Magic power. Recover by activating an opportunity or taking an action against the doom pool. '''PROBABILITY CONTROL' Cosmic Mastery d10, Energy Blast d8 SFX:' Linked to Sanity. '''Add a die to the doom pool equal to your current mental stress to add that mental stress die to a pool including a Probability Control power. ''SFX: Hexbolt.' '''Step up or double Energy Blast for one action. If the action fails, add your effect die to the doom pool. SFX: '''Hexing Powers.''' On a successful reaction against an opponent's attack action that would inflict physical stress, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Probability Control stunt, or step up the effect die of your reaction. Add a die equal to your opponent’s effect die to the doom pool to use this SFX even if the opponent’s action succeeded. ''Limit: Growing Dread.' '''If your pool includes a Probability Control power, both 1’s and 2’s on your dice count as opportunities, but only 1’s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. ''Limit:' Overextended.' '''Whenever your Probability Control powers inflict stress, trauma, or a complication of d10 or higher, turn Cosmic Mastery into a complication and earn 1 PP. Take an action vs. the doom pool to recover. ''Limit: '''Mutant'. When affected by mutant-specific complication or tech, gain 1 PP.'' Specialties: ''Combat Expert d8, Mystic Expert d8, Psych Expert d8 ''Milestones:''' '''PROVISIONAL TEAM MEMBER · 1 XP''' when you ask if you’ve been accepted into the team, or defend your right to join it'' · ''3 XP when you fight alongside a team member, or give emotional stress to one who doubts you'' · ''10 XP when you prove yourself by taking trauma for the team, or when you choose to walk away'' ::: '''''IT WASN'T MY FAULT · ''1 XP when a long-time friend, family member, or loved one rejects you in some way, or when you try to assure them you are still worthy of their trust'' · ''3 XP when an attempted reconciliation is disrupted by violence or a need for action, or when you use your powers to take someone out of a contentious situation so you can speak privately'' · ''10 XP when you get a family member or long-time friend to trust you again or forgive your past transgressions, or when you tell them you understand why they can’t trust or forgive you and agree to go your separate ways'' Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Avengers